Shiina
by Yin-Yang universalbalance
Summary: What would happen if Percy was a girl called Shiina and raised in ancient Japan? Sorry but this story is Temporally Discontinued as i have run out of ideas at the moment.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A large wolf was running avoiding trees. The large wolf stops near a cave and gave birth to a little girl. The girl had dark blue hair and reddish-burgundy coloured eyes. The wolf knew that she couldn't raise the girl for Jupiter will surly kill both of them. Lupa got an idea. She pick up the baby and carried her away to the middle of the forest near Artemis Hunt and left knowing that the baby will cry and alert the hunters of a presence and Artemis will take her to Olympus and have the gods raise her. Everything happened exactly as planned and the little baby girl was brought to Olympus to have her fate decided.

Poseidon pov

Zeus has called a council meeting. As I looked around I saw that everyone except Artemis was here. Artemis walked in the front doors of the room and we were all shocked to see a baby in her arms. Apollo looked down right murderous, so did Zeus. Before Apollo could kill the child Artemis said " so you know this is not my child. I found her outside my hunters camp. She has a powerful aurora so I thought that I should bring her here to have her fate decided by the council." Zeus said "Who wants to raise the child." No one put their hands up. Zeus picked up his lightning bolt when Athena said "Why not take her to one of the lands beyond the gods like Japan." Everyone nodded their heads. Zeus said "Fine but get that child off Olympus."

Artemis pov

I flashed to Japan feeling extremely weak and walked up to the closest house, wrote a note placed the baby down, knocked and ran. I saw a man open the door and pick up the child. I flashed away.

Unknown Pov

I opened the door and saw a baby on the front porch. I picked up the note that was next to the baby and it said _please raise my child for I cannot. Her name is Shiina. Thank you._ I have enough children. I was about to leave the baby outside when I got an Idea. I picked up the child and took her to the general that lived in my town. My idea was to be raised as a female ninja. The general agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

3000 years later ( modern times)

Artemis Pov

I was asked to investigate a series of murders that have happened just outside Camp Half-Blood. As I was walking I saw a cave which had the same aurora has the baby I found 3000 years ago. I entered silently. I saw that it was a maze. I then saw a Greek delta grow blue and saw the entrance close. I knew I was in the Endless-Maze. I felt a huge amount of pride for I said that I will find what killing people here is. I walked deeper into the maze. I knew that I have been in here for over a day. As I walked deeper in I saw a room which the power seemed to be coming from. I entered. I saw a girl sitting on a throne. I instantly thought of a video game where you try to find the 'Big Boss' who gave a huge prologue speech. Instead I got her saying something in Japanese that sounded like "how shallow-minded" I knew that I won't know if one of my hunters weren't Japanese. I brought out my bow and fired an arrow but she was gone a second before the arrow hit her. I suddenly felt something sharp go straight through my arm. I looked down and saw that it was a shuriken **(A shuriken (Japanese ****手裏剣****; literally: "sword hidden in user's hand") is a traditional Japanese concealed weapon that was generally used for throwing, and sometimes stabbing or slashing.)** I turned around and saw her standing there. I quickly turned and ran using my senses to find where I entered from. When I saw the exit I saw her again but she was duel-welding kodachi **(** ** A kodachi (****小太刀 ****atau ****こだち****?), literally translating into "small or short tachi (sword)", is one of the traditionally made Japanese swords (nihontō) used by the samurai class of feudal Japan. Kodachi are from the early Kamakura period (1185–1333) and are in the shape of a tachi. Kodachi are mounted in tachi style but with a length of less than 60 cm)**. I ran outside and jumped over an animal trap but the woman ran straight into the trap and was flung upside down. She had long dark blue hair with reddish-burgundy coloured eyes **(look at my profile picture that's what she looks like including the clothes)**. I realised that she is the same girl thatI found 3000 years ago. I quickly flashed her to Olympus before she could escape. I saw Zeus sitting on his throne. When he saw me flash in he called the council. When everyone saw her, I could see the males' eye-goggling her cough chough Apollo Hermes chough. I told them what happened and who I found out she was. All of the gods where shocked. She looked seventeen. She kept a stubborn silence. Zeus said "All in favour of killing her." Only two hands went up and they were of cause Hera and Zeus. Zeus then said "anyone got any ideas?" Athena being her smart self said "why not make her a princess of Olympus seeing as you know Hades and Zeus have two young children who can also be prince and princess of Olympus." No one argued so Hades and Zeus had to flash out only to return a minute later each carrying a child. Hades was holding a male that looked like a mini him who I think is five and Zeus held a six year old girl who looked just like him. I turned around to ask the girl her name and spoke in Japanese. She said quietly like in the cave "Shiina". I quickly explained to her what was going on and the council's decision and asked her how old she was and she answered 17. I then asked her how long she was in that room for she answered "3000 years". If I'm right then she is a ninja from Feudal Japan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Rick Rodin does. **

Chapter 3

On-ones pov

Chiron was leading a group of half-bloods through Olympus. Annabeth was talking about the architecture to her friend Luke who tuned her out. As we neared the doors of the Throne Room two teenagers ran extremely fast into the Throne Room. When Chiron and the half-bloods entered Chiron was shocked to see two teenagers sitting in front of two thrones one in front of Zeus and one in front of Hades. Zeus boomed "Welcome visiting demigods please make yourselves compatible while we have our Winter Solicits meeting." All the campers were shocked when as soon as Zeus said that everyone was yelling at each other except the two teenagers. Annabeth wanted to know their names and said "who are they?" When no one answered her she yelled at the top of her lungs "**Who are those two sitting at Zeus and Hades thrones?"** The Olympian council stoped shouting at each other and looked at the campers as if they forgot they were there. Zeus cleared his throat and said "this is my daughter Thalia, and over there is Hades son Nico and over there is Shiina." He pointed at nothing and the campers grew confused. Then Athena suddenly said " So are we going to destroy San-Francisco?" All the gods said Yes. The demigods where shocked that the gods would do that. They then heard a voice say quietly with a heavy Japanese accent "how shallow-minded". Everyone turned to where the voice came from. Everyone was even more shocked to see her beauty **(I'm too lazy to write what she looks like so again look at my profile picture and her eyes are reddish-burgundy coloured. Don't forget that she has black leg guards and ordinary black leather shoes that stop at her ankle)**. Zeus said "This is Shiina." The demigods were still shocked that that walked straight past her and didn't see her. The gods finished the meeting and there was a party after words where the gods could spend time with their demigod children. The demigods didn't see the three mysterious teenagers until midnight although they only saw Thalia and Nico who rarely talked to anyone beside each other and the gods. The next day the demigods were given another tour of Olympus. They didn't see the mysterious teenagers until they arrived at the training arena when the saw them playing baseball and the thing that shocked them the most was the fact that Shiina was balancing a broom on of her fingers and a pair of scissors on one hand and was wearing a baseball mite on the other. An extremely fast ball that was hit by Nico flew over in her direction and she jumped and caught the ball before it hit the ground but she had her knees and on elbow on the ground and that the stuff she was balancing on her figures didn't fall off. Everyone except the gods where shocked. Chiron asked the gods if the three teenagers would come to Camp Half-Blood. The gods said soon. At the end of the day Chiron and the campers left.

When the Campers returned to Camp Half-Blood Zac the arrogant son of Zeus who returned Zeus lightning bolt, went to the sea of monsters (although his friends did all the work and he only claimed that he did everything) was curios on why he the son of Zeus did not get invited to go to Olympus.

While he was asking about what they did there, two people walk into camp. The campers didn't know until Chiron stomped his hoof to get all the campers attention. When everyone was quiet, Chiron said "today we have two new campers. Please come forward Thalia daughter of Zeus and Nico son of Hades." Suddenly there was a flash of lightning and Thalia appeared. Everyone could hear a voice say "drama queen, Your just like your dad the god of theatre." Everyone saw a boy walk towards Thalia and wave. Annabeth a camper yelled "WERE'S YOUR FRIEND?" Nico answered "She is too dangerous…" and Thalia finished his sentence by saying "Because last time someone pissed her off…" Both of them said together "She killed them. She not afraid to kill anyone else that gets on her bad side." The campers just stood there faces on of shock.

Time Skip (after titans curse)

Tonight was war games and the games were different from before. Two campers had Giant scorpions surrounding them. They saw a cave and ran in there. Suddenly the entrance closed and there was a straight pathway. They decided to follow the pathway and what they saw will shock them for life. Shiina was sitting casually on the throne and they saw bones all over the ground. A body in front of her was decomposing. As soon as they entered the room she said "how shallow-minded." And then attacked the two demigods. They ran out screaming. When they finely found where the exit was. Well where it's supposed to be there was a wall. The girl said "Look for a Greek delta." The girl found it and the mark glowed blue. The entrance appeared and they ran out still screaming. Unfortunately, for them they ran into a demigod search party. Grover a stayer said "where have you been? And why are you screaming at the top of your lungs?" The girl who turns out ti be Annabeth said "We found it." Clarisse paled and Chiron said "meeting in the big house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Rodin does.**

Chapter 4

At the meeting in the big house:

Chiron said, "A quest will be issued to enter the Labyrinth. Annabeth daughter of Athena will be leading this quest." Thalia said, "You should bring Shiina on your quest." Chiron asked "why?" Nico answered, "Because she has lived in the Labyrinth. Here look at this." He held up a DVD. The campers all watched in horror as she overpowered an Olympian so easily. They then heard "how shallow-minded." They all turned around and Zac said "Who are you? Wait I forgot I don't care." The next thing he knew he had a pair of tweezers in his right arm. Nico and Thalia said in unison " not us." Thalia and Nico glared at the stranger to most of the campers in the meeting. Chiron said "Shiina why don't you stay for the rest of the day and go on the quest tomorrow." Shiina shook her head. Chiron looked disappointed then said "Annabeth go consult the Oracle." Annabeth got up and walked out. Everyone left. Thalia and Nico took Shiina out to give her a tour of camp. All the campers looked at her and began snickering and whispering. Unknown to them she can hear what they were saying. A group of Ares cabin cam to pick on this 'fresh meat'. They were being following Zac.

Shiina pov

Shallow-minded fools. They think I'm deaf. I wish that a good fight would happen so that I can kill someone. I saw that Shallow-minded fool I think they call Zac. Behind him were a bunch of buff kids who I could tell are children of Ares. I could sense a fight about to happen. All the campers stopped what they were doing and were going to see what would happen to me. One of the shallow-minded fools said "Laoygd froesj meyt. Leat giace tfe newibac a…mu…oritaceton." Everyone laughed. I bet I looked confused. Nico saved the day by saying in Japanese "look fresh meat. Let's give the newbie a…um… orientation. That's what they said." I said, "Shallow-minded fools." They all looked at me as if they couldn't believe that I would talk back. Nico and Thalia looked shocked as well seeing as I've only ever said "How shallow-minded." I only know these three words in English. They are How, Shallow-minded and Fools. Zac said something and his 'followers' all grabbed out weapons. Nico and Thalia shouted out a warning to them but they didn't heed the warning and attacked. I threw a couple shuriken at the Ares children. I purposely missed there vital organs except one Ares spawn who died on the spot. They didn't notice. I then took out my two kodachi (I use these for close combat) which are tucked into 2 slots on my back, hooked by a belt-like strap, and attacked. I used my speed and skill to win. I laughed on the inside when I 'vanished into thin air', I ended up killing five more campers, and the others badly injured. The son of Zeus however lost an eye and finger. They all retreated. Nico and Thalia yelled out "SHE TRIED NOT TO KILL ANYONE!" Everyone heard and stared at me and then the six dead bodies on the ground. I turned around and walked off as if it was nothing. I saw before I turned their faces that were one of fear. I laughed.


End file.
